I can Breathe
by Miss Written
Summary: Sakura finds Sasuke cheating on her with Ino at the same time she finds feelings for Neji. how will she dum,p Sasuke? NejiXSakura Oneshot.


**Hi! This is a one shot so I won't have to update it so you don't have to kill me for starting another story! ; So I got this idea while listening to Cascada. YAYS!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything but the idea.**

**I can breathe**

* * *

Sakura sighed as she sat on the deck of her apartment. Yes it had a deck. It also had quite a nice view of a rather large lake. In the middle of the lake was a small island. A large cherry blossom tree adorned the small island, completely taking it over. She loved that island. Sasuke used to… She stopped that thought before it could get any further. She couldn't think of him right now. See, Sasuke was a boy that she had once adored. After a long time he asked her out and they had dated for… 2 years now. The other night she had discovered him and her best friend Ino in the apartment they shared. He didn't know she was coming home. It was supposed to be a surprise. Boy did she get a surprise. He didn't know she knew though, and she had kept quiet. And she felt guilty for thinking the Hyuuga was hot.

It was true. She thought Neji was hot. It was mere infatuation at first, and then she spent more time with him, since she was good friends with his cousin. He had asked her to leave Sasuke for him, but she couldn't do that. Now she thought she should have. Then she wouldn't be going through this right now.

"Sakura, you ready?" Sasuke's voice rang through her ears. How much she detested that voice right now.

"Yeah." She stood up and walked out the door with out giving him a glance. They were on there way to a karaoke bar to celebrate the new years. Yes it was new years. Every one was going to be there, including Neji. She suddenly got an idea. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAANNNNN!" Naruto yelled. She swore he blew out her ear.

"Hi Naruto. Hinata." She said hugging them. "Happy New Year." She said. They smiled.

"This was a great idea!" Naruto said.

"Baka! It was your idea." Sakura teased.

"Ne, Sakura-chan are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"I will be Naruto." She smiled and he brightened up.

"Hey Sakura." A cool voice that flowed sounded behind Sakura.

"Hey Neji." She turned and smiled at the white eyes that she'd grown to adore. Sasuke was off with Ino and Shikamaru, but didn't stop looking at the low, LOW dip in Ino's dress. Sakura snorted and looked away. Neji gave her a confused glance. She nodded toward Sasuke. "He's cheating on me with Ino." She said flatly.

"What?" Neji looked back at her.

"Don't worry. I'm taking care of it tonight." She smiled. "After all, I've also found some one else." She gave him a cute look, but obviously he wasn't as smart as they say. His face drooped and disappointment was in his words.

"Oh. Who?" He asked.

"Baka! You!" She said. He looked at her. "I. Like. You." She said.

"Oh!" His face warmed and his eyes shown with a glimmer of love. She smiled.

"Just wait." She said, turning on her heal. A few minuets later the music stopped and Kakashi stepped up on the stage.

"Alright. Karaoke is starting!" He announced. "We'd like to kick things off with our very own Haruno Sakura!" He clapped along with every one else. Sasuke, Ino and Neji looked up to the stage with surprise. There stood Sakura. She wore a beautiful dress that went mid thigh and was a silver sparkly grey. Her hiar was up in a bun with pieces falling around her face and a silver flower in it.

"This is dedicated to my EX-boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha." She stressed the ex and everyone gasped. Sasuke had surprise written all over his face.

_So many times I was alone I couldn't sleep  
You left me drowning in the tears of memory  
And ever since you've gone, I found it hard to breathe  
Cause there was so much that your heart just couldn't see  
A thousand wasted dreams rolling off my eyes  
But time's been healing me and I say goodbye _

Cause I can breathe again, dream again  
I'll be on the road again  
Like it used to be the other day  
Now I feel free again, so innocent  
Cause someone makes me whole again for sure  
I found another you

Sakura changed the words saying she already found another him. Neji new what she ment and smiled. Sasuke was about to boil over. Ino was shaking, wondering if Sakura had found out.

Could you imagine someone else is by my side  
I've been afraid he couldn't keep myself from falling  
My heart was always searching for a place to hide  
Could not await the dawn to bring another day  
Your not the only one so hear me when I say  
The thoughts of you that just fade away

Cause I can breathe again, dream again  
I'll be on the road again  
Like it used to be the other day  
Now I feel free again, so innocent  
Cause someone makes me whole again for sure  
I found another you

Sometimes I see you when I close my eyes  
You're still apart of my life

But I can breathe again, dream again  
I'll be on the road again  
Like it used to be the other day  
Now I feel free again, so innocent  
Cause someone makes me whole again for sure  
I found another you  
I found another you

She finished the song and herd a chorus of claps and saw Sasuke look at her with venom in his eyes. She smiled at him and bowed. She got off the stage and walked toward Neji.

"That was great Sakura!" He said. She surprised him by wrabing her arms around his waist.

"I did it. I didn't chicken out. I was so nervous!" She said. The she looked up at him. "You're just happy that I dumped Sasuke. She smiled playfully.

"That too." He smiled back. The great moment was interrupted.

"So THIS is why you dumped me!" Sasuke voice once again sent shivers down her spine, and not the way Neji's did. This was a bad shiver.

"No Uchiha." She half turned, keeping one arm on Neji. He didn't let go either. "I dumped you because I found you and Ino pig in OUR bedroom. Sound familiar?" She asked. He looked away. "That's what I thought." She turned around. "come on Neji, lets leave." She said. He nodded and took her hand. They started to make their way out when Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"No one dumps me!" He pulled his hand back to slap her, but was stopped. Neji had gotten in front of Sakura and grabbed the temes hand before it made contact.

"Don't touch her." He hissed.

"I can do what ever I…" He stopped when he herd a crack in his arm. Looking over he saw Neji had snapped his wrist with his hand. The pain came a moment later. He recoiled and Ino rushed to his side.

"Sasuke-kun!" She yelled. Neji, now very pissed, grabbed Sakura's hand and led her out. Every one else stayed and watched Sasuke to make sure he didn't go after them.

"Thanks Neji-kun" Sakura said. Neji slightly blushed at the added suffix.

"Anything for my Sakura." He smiled.

"Oh, I'm yours now am I?" She teased. "I didn't think it was official…" She was cut off by Neji warm lips over hers. Smiling into the kiss, she put her arms around Neji's neck and pulled closer, just as he did with her waist. They broke after a while for lack of air.

"Is it official now?" He teased.

"hmmm…… I think there's a little more needed." She said. They walked off toward Neji's house hand in hand.

**

* * *

**

**I wonder what else was needed. Lols! Well this may be a little cheesy, but its cute… kida? Oh well, review anyways! thanks! Gdb**


End file.
